Peligroso Monstruo, Hermosa Niña
by SalBlackbeauty
Summary: Con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera tener una mejor vida, fue abandonada a las puertas de un orfanato desde pequeña, dejada a su suerte, al resguardo de quienes se suponía debían de cuidarla, no prohibirle su libertad, y no solo ver a un monstruo, dentro de aquella hermosa niña.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa! Veme aqui con un nuevo fic jaja. Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrio gracias al nuevo personaje que aparesera en La Razón eres tu. Este primer capitulo es corto, y a mi me hizo llorar, solo un poco.**

**Se tratara de la infancia de Tigresa, desde que la dejaron en el orfanato hasta despues de que es adoptada por Shifu. Se los advierto muajajajajaja, puede que me pase de inspiracion y los haga llorar (a los que son muy sensibles) en algunos capitulos. Espero y disfruten, les llegue al corazón y los sensibilise un poco esta nueva historia que surgió gracias a Shangdi (No pregunten) :D**

_"El Dolor De Dos Padres"_

Oscuridad, solo eso se podia ver, no habia luna ni estrellas, las grandes nubes en el cielo les impedian su brillo. El viento era gélido y soplaba fuertemente, haciendo que las copas de los árboles se mesieran a su ritmo y provacaran un silvido algo aterrador. Con paso decidido, lento y con la mirada por los suelos, una pareja de tigres con largas capas negras cubriendo sus cuerpos caminaban por un sendero en el bosque de bambú. Sus ropas estaban sucias y desgastadas, lo unico que estaba en buena forma, era una pequeña manta con la que la mujer cubria del frio a un pequeño bultito que cargaba en sus brazos, su pequeño tesoro y lo mas valioso que ambos poseian.

Llegaron a un pequeño pueblo donde las casas tenian una facha humilde, pero eso solo los ponia mas tristes. Y por si fuera poco, la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente sobre de ellos , acompañada de algunos rayos y truenos, como si la tormenta los acompañara en su tristeza, por lo que el hombre puso su brazo derecho por enzima de los hombros de su esposa para tratar de cubrirla un poco del agua fria. No les importó que sus ropas se mojaran más, mientras protegieran a su bebe todo estaria bien para ellos, pero de igual forma, apuraron el paso, lo ultimo que querian era que su pequeña se enfermara.

Las calles solo eran iluminadas por unos segundos cuando aparecia algun rayo, ya que las linternas fueron apagadas gracias al fuerte viento de la tormenta, no habia nadie a la vista, pero no era de extrañarse, ya que la lluvia era muy fuerte y ahuyentaría a quien fuera, sea bueno o malo.

Los corazónes de ambos padres se aseleraron cuando llegaron a su destino. Frente a ellos, se alzaba una gran construccion con una forma ligeramente redondeada y árboles a los alrrededores con una gran montaña tras de este, el lugar se veia algo lugrubre con la lluvia y los rayos. La puerta era grande y de fuerte madera color cafe. En la parte superior de la entrada, se encontraba tallado el letrero "Orfanato de Bau Gu".

Como si los pies les pesaran, avanzaron hasta quedar de frente a la puerta, y agradecieron de que esta tubiera un pequeño techo que los cubriera del agua. Con sumo cuidado y delicadesa, la mujer le descubrió la carita a su bebe. Tan solo ver lo tierna y tranquila que se veia al dormir le partio el corazón, no podia creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era por su bien, ellos no podia darle la vida que le quisieran dar a su pequeña. La madre, se quedo unos segundos mirando a su hija, grabandose en su mente cada rasgo de su pequeño rostro y las pocas rayas que tenia muy poco visibles por su corta edad, mientras que con el dorso de su mano le acariciaba su mejilla, haciendo que su pequeña soltara unos tiernos ronrroneos al dormir, lo cual hiso que una sonrrisa, triste, aparesiera en los rostros de ambos padres.

El tigre macho, retiro la capa que lo cubria y se la paso a su esposa, quien la usó para abrigar mas a su bebe. Ambos rogaban por que no se despertara, ya que les seria mas dificil dejarla, pero parecia que todo estaba en su contra... Un rayo iluminó el cielo, seguido de un potente trueno, logrando despertar a la pequeña, quien entre sollozos comenzó a abrir lentamente sus hermosos ojitos luminosos y de un lindo tono ambar, visiblemete asustada por el ruido.

—Ya, ya... no llores mi pequeña... no te asustes, mami esta aqui— La felina mayor susurró tiernamente estas palabras, y por su tonalidad, demostraba que la mujer era joven.

La tigresa abrazó a su hija, de apenas mes y medio, y comenzó a meserla en sus brazos tratando de calmarla, mientras que el padre le acariciaba la cabeza tiernamente. La felina no lo soporto mas, mientras arrullaba a su bebe las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de su ojos, esa seria la ultima vez que la dormiria, que la tendria en sus brazos, que podria abrazarla y besarla. Era hora de despedirse, y eso era lo que mas dolia.

—Mi adorada niña...— Comenzó la madre con voz dulce, pero a la vez entrecortada por el llanto mientras abrazaba a su hija, que recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su madre aun con algunos sollozos— Antes de irme tengo que decirtelo, solo quiero que lo sepas. Te amo mucho mi pequeña, eres lo mas maravilloso que tenemos— Sabia que su hija no la entenderia, pero era mejor decirlo a quedarse callada y pasar toda su vida deseando poder hacerlo— Nuestro amor por ti seguira creciendo hasta final de nuestros dias—

—Mi pequeña princesita, gracias por hacernos una pequeña parte de tu vida, tenlo muy presente que siempre te amare— La pequeña al oir la voz de su padre, dejo de llorar un poco para abrir sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y buscarlo con la mirada, pero al no ver mas que oscuridad y sombras, comenzo a llorar de nuevo, como si sintiera la tristeza de sus padres.

—Amarte es tan facil hacerlo, y nunca jamás lo dejaremos de hacer, estaras dentro de nuestro corazón y de nuestra vida para siempre— La tigresa abrazó fuertemente a su hija— Siento haserte daño, es algo con lo que deveremos vivir día a día, y todo el dolor que te causemos desearía poder quitártelo y ser yo quien seque todas tus lágrimas. Espero y algun dia comprendas que esto lo hacemos por tu bien—

Sacando una enorme fuerza de su interior, la tigresa se separó de su hija, y al igual que su esposo deposito un tierno beso en la frente de la pequeña, la dejó al pie de la puerta, la cubrio bien para que no pasara frio, y sin mas, ambos dieron la vuelta, sintiendo que con cada paso que daban su corazón se partia en mil pedazos.

Al no sentir la calidez de su madre, la pequeña comenzo a llorar a gritos, pidiendo la sercania de ella, mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el frente llamandola.

A una distancia prudente, ambos padres con el dolor en sus corazones, voltearon hacia atras para mirar desde lejos como su bebe lloraba. La madre quiso avansar un paso hacia adelante, queriendo regresar y abrazar a su hija, pero su esposo la detuvo tomandola del brazo.

La puerta del orfanato se abrio, y por ella salio una cabra alertada por el fuerte llanto.

-Oh cielos- Dijo sorprendida al ver a la pequeña llorando en el suelo. Con cuidado para no asustarla la tomo en sus brazos y se sorprendio aun mas al ver que se trataba de un cachorro de tigre, no era muy comun ver tigres en la zona- No llores, no seras la unica aqui que le tema a las tormentas- Surró con cariño y comenzó a arruyarla en sus brazos para que se calmara, ya que temia que se lastimara los pulmones por semajantes gritos. La cabra diriguió su mirada hacia donde la bebe estiraba sus brazitos, pero no vio nada, solo unos cuantos rayos iluminando el cielo nocturno y la insesante lluvia, por lo que entro al orfanato con la pequeña aun llorando.

La pareja de tigres miró como su pequeño tesoro desaparecia de sus vistas y la luz que provenia de la puerta abierta del orfanato se apagaba al serrarla. La tigresa miro como su bebe seguia llamandola. Llorando, estiro su mano hacia el frente y quiso avansar para regresar por ella, pero su eposo solo la hiso regresar y la abrazo fuertemente, dejando que ella llorara en su hombro, sin embargo, el tampoco pudo contener las lagrimas.

—Ania estara bien, es lo mejor para ella...

**¿Que les parecio el inicio de esta nueva historia? ¿Les guto el verdadero nombre que le di a Tigresa? Solo espero que si les haya agradado y que dejen sus comentarios por favor, me haran super ultra mega Feliz =D**

**Una ultima cosa, esta NO es la historia de Hermoso Moustruo, esa es otra, pero termine primero esta y decidí subirla por que queria saber que opinan, ahora si... un saludo y un abrazo de mi parte.**


	2. Chapter 2: Un Nuevo Nombre

_**"Un Nuevo Nombre"**_

Al no ver a nadie fuera del lugar que pudiera saber sobre el paradero de los padres de la bebé que se encontraba en sus brazos decidió entrar, pues el frio viento de la tormenta la podria hacer mal a la pequeña.

—Señora Lin... ¿Que es lo que...—

Otra cabra más joven llegó a ver que es lo que sucedía, y al ver que Lin, la encargada del orfanato, traía en sus brazos un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta supo que se trataba de un bebé gracias al llanto que producía, asi que rapidamente comprendió lo que pasaba... otro niño abandonado, no era la primera vez que acontecía algo similar.

—Ming, creo que tenemos a un nuevo integrante— Respondió Lin con una sonrrisa ante la mirada de la más joven, refiriendose a la bebé.

—Ya veo, bueno... creo que tendrá suerte, ya que la gente ahora solo quiere bebés— Contestó amablemente Ming, pero aun sin saber que se trataba de un cachorro de tigre.

—¿Quieres verla?, es hermosa— Agregó Lin con una sonrrisa entusiasta

—Me gustaría mucho—

Lin, con cuidado para no asustar más a la bebé, la aparto un poco de su pecho para que Ming la pudiera mirar. La joven cabra, llena de curiosidad, se asercó más, y pudo apreciar que los fuertes llantos provenían de una pequeña cachorra de tigre, que al instante abrió sus ojos empapados en lagrimas para mirar a ambas extrañas.

—Es un tigre— Murmuró Ming, con tono algo asustado, que Lin no pudo apresiar.

—Una. Es una niña— Corrigió Lin.

—¿Nos quedaremos con ella en el orfanato?— Preguntó con el mismo tono, sin tomarle importancia a la correccion de Lin.

—Claro, ¿Por que lo dices?— Preguntó extrañada.

—Mirala, nadie querrá adoptarla— Contestó Ming señalando a la bebé, que ya no lloraba, solo soltaba pequeños sollozos.

—Dime por que cres eso, mira sus hermosos ojos, es una ternura— Dijo Lin, mirando a la pequeña con una tierna sonrrisa.

—Ahora lo es, pero cuando crezca tendrá enormes colmillos y garras afiladas... como un monstruo—

—¿Como puedes decir eso?... — Dijo molesta— Esta niña en nada será distinta a los demás niños. ¿O que quieres que haga con ella?— Preguntó retoricamente.

Ming, apenada, agachó su cabeza y murmuró arrepentida un "Lo siento". En el orfanato, todo niño abandonado era bien recibido, y una pequña tigre no sería la exepcion.

—Bien. La llevaré a la sala de cuneros, tu asegurate de que los niños ya esten dormidos— Ordenó amablemente.

—Si señora— Contestó Ming, y se marchó por el pasillo de la derecha, mientras que Lin se encaminó por el de la izquierda con la pequeña en sus brazos. En su camino por el pasillo, se encontró con una puerta de madera la cual abrió, dandose paso a un cuarto amplio que era iluminado por velas que se encontraban sobre mesas a cada lado de las cinco cunas que ahi se encontraban, sin embargo, ninguna estaba ocupada por ningun pequeño.

Lin caminó hasta una pequeña cuna con sabanas en color rosa, en donde depositó suavemente a la pequeña cachorra que ahora se encontraba visiblemente tranquila mirando lo que su pequeña vista le permitía. La cabra salió de la habitacion unos momentos, y cuando regresó lo hiso con un biberon lleno de leche tibia para alimentar a la niña, que lo más seguro es que no había comido en un buen rato.

Y tal como lo pronosticó, la bebe practicamente devoró la leche hasta que no sobró ni una sola gota del presiado liquido blanco, incluso Lin pudo apreciar que la pequeña aun quería un poco más, pues aunque la botella estaba ya vacia la niña seguía supcionando, con algo de deseperacion y un ligero ceño fruncido, esperando a que saliera más, pero Lin pensó que era mejor dormirla ya.

—Muy bien linda, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. Estarás un buen tiempo aqui— Susurró la cabra mientras arropaba a la bebé con mantas en color rosa pastel con nuebes azules bordadas.

Se diriguió hacia la pequeña mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cuna de la niña y de un cajón sacó un pincel al que undió en la tinta negra de un frasco y lo asercó hacia un pequeño rectangulo de madera que estaba puesto sobre la cabesera de la cuna, el cual tenía rastros de haber sido utilizado anteriormente para marcar el nombre de algun otro pequeño. Pero cuando el pincel estuvo a punto de tocar la madera, Lin se detuvo.

—Al pareser, y que yo sepa, no venías con nombre incluido pequeñita— Susurró divertida, puesto que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle— Creo que tendré que darte un nombre— Y asi, Lin se quedó unos minutos ideando nombres para encontrar el adecuando para la niña, intentando con Lei, Mei, Lian, Jin, pero ninguno parecía funcionar o agradarle a la pequeña, ya que al escucharla decir palabras, que obviamente no entendía, hacía gestos de desagrado ante los nombres que Lin mencionaba, lo cual le causaba gracia a la cabra— Jaja, eres algo caprichosa linda— Se quedó mirando unos segundos a la bebita, hasta que una gran sonrrisa, que casi espantó a la pequeña, apareció en su rostro cuando un nombre más llegó a su mente.

Con la misma sonrrisa, asercó con seguridad el pincel al pedazo de madera y escribió en el con entusiasmo. Una vez terminado, dejó todo un su lugar para despues dirijirse a la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla, volteó a mirar a la bebé que estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos sabiendo que ya era hora de dormir y tiernamente susurró...

—Descansa... Tigresa—

_**Hola! Quiero agradecer mucho a las personas que apoyaron el inicio de esta nueva historia, que será algo corta, y que a partir del proximo capitulo el verdadero sufrir de la pequeña Tigresa comenzará :'( Muchas y enormes gracias a las personas que comentaron, fueron un gran y conmovedor apoyo.**_

_**Y por ultimo si ven algu**__**na falta de ortográfica favor de avisarme ¿Si?... Bueno, espero leer sus opiniones pronto y ya los veré en mi otra historia igualmente pronto... Pero me temo que con una pesima noticia, o al menos para mi lo es.**_


End file.
